Sisters Remix: A Flashback of Sorts
by wordbearer
Summary: Two Siblings Have a Moment in Early Childhood... OneShot Ficlet.


Siblings. You love 'em and you hate 'em.Can't eat 'em without consequences, can't brainwash them into submission when they get unruly... yeah, a ficlet revolving around the Titanverse's favorite alien sisters ala age tenish maybe? Not a long story, so straight to business. I don't own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form. That honor belongs to Cartoon Network, not challenging them and merely hope to avoid being sued. Enjoy...

Sisters Remix: A Flashback of Sorts

By Wordbearer

In the dark of a half-shut closet, two children hunched over a pie. The younger asked, "Will we not get in trouble for this? Our G'lorf'ka said this was for dessert…"

The other laughed as she picked a gleaming, bulbous berry from the ravaged pasty, "You were the one who was whining about gorka berries. You even suggested we take it."

"But I would never actually take it. I was kidding…"

The other took one look at her sibling's eyes, "That's what older sisters are for. If I wasn't around, you would never get anything you want." She popped a gorka berry in her mouth and sucked loudly. "Are you sure you don't want any? I caaaan eat this whole pie by myself…" She held a berry six inches from Koriand'r's nose. Kori licked her lips and snatched the berry. It vanished into her mouth without a trace. She reached into the pie and grabbed a handful of others, the purple juice trickling onto the floor. Komand'r grinned and snapped off a chunk of crust. A moment of sisterly gluttony took place, silent save for the sound of contented chewing.

As the pie dwindled, Kori asked, "Again, will we not get in trouble for taking this?"

Koma winked, "Only if Galfore finds out. We'll have to eat the evidence and drop the pan in the gullet of the washing-beast.

Koriand'r nodded uncertainly, "I am feeling full already, but I will try."

The older sister chuckled and offered a piece of berry-laden crust, "That's the little sister I like. Eat up. Better this than morka roots."

Kori screwed up her face, "I must agree. Our Glorf'ka says they are good for us, but they are most bitter. And chewy." She took the piece and lifted it toward her mouth. Komand'r watched with pleasure and scooped up some juice with her fingers.

Light blasted the siblings as someone slammed the closet open. Galfore stood with his gargantuan arms bracing the doors. His eye all but glowed when he took in the stunned sisters. Evidence of their guilt stained their clothes, faces, and fingers, the remains of the pie making a final, damning piece of proof.

"Blackfire! Starfire! You hide when I call you, filling me with worry, and then raise my ire when I find you eating the missing pie from the palace kitchens!"

Chunks of half-chewed gorka berry dropped from Kori's mouth, "I… We…"

Galfore glared at her, "This pie was for dessert. I know you like gorka berries, but a Princess of Tamaeran must have self-control. I am severely disappointed in you."

Komand'r scowled as her sibling wilted under the barrage and mumbled, "I am sorry, Glorfka. It won't happen again."

Galfore frowned, "Sorry isn't enough this time. There will be consequences for…"

Koma stepped between the two, her four-foot frame oozing preadolescent fury, "Look here, Galfore. It was my idea to take the pie. I snatched it right under the nose of that fat bantha of a chef. Kori found me as I was about to eat the pie, alone, and begged me to share it. I have her holovision time for next week."

Galfore gazed down at his rebellious charge, anger gradually cooling.

Koriand'r queried, "Sister, what are you doing? That is…"

"Exactly what happened," interjected Komand'r. She turned back to Galfore, "You say we should give credit where credit is due, right? I'm taking mine. So there." She stuck out her tongue.

The giant warrior mused, "I'm missing something, but your tongue has earned you disciplining already. You will apologize to the master chef for your insults and taking the pie. You will have NO holovision for two months." Koma grimaced as Galfore continued, "You will eat a double portion of morka root loaf for the next week."

The giant began to drag Blackfire out the door and Koriand'r stammered, "But… But…"

Galfore paused, "Not now, Starfire. Clean up for dinner. Your sister must begin her punishment."

Kori would have replied, but she caught sight of her sibling mouthing, "You owe me, big time. We'll talk later." A warmth in her purple eyes robbed the silent statement of venom. Koma glared at Galfore, "Are we going or are we going to stand here all day like a bunch of frelling huorns?"

The glorfka's expression darkened, "I don't know where you learned that kind of language, but you just added two weeks to your…" Komand'r was snatched from her feet by the force of his drag and vanished from sight.

Starfire blinked in surprise in the suddenly empty room. The light from the suns lanced into the window and lit up the pie plate. A pair of gorka berries glistened together in the glow.

So you made it down here? Not that it's hard at this length... Soooo. Good? Bad? Stranger than shrimp in Wisconson? Leave a review if you see fit and tell me what you think. Thank you for your time.


End file.
